The Library
by sapphyre-resonance
Summary: [AU] On his weekly trip to the library with his mother and little sister, Garry meets an. . . interesting. . . girl named Mary, and a friendship is sparked. Rated T for swearing. OOC-ness because it's in an alternate universe. Eventual Garry/Mary.


[*spins in chair* Why hello there. This is the demon that haunts your nightmares.

Haha, just kidding.

So, you know when you start thinking and then suddenly you can't stop thinking of ideas, even when you try not to? Yeah. That's basically where this idea came from. Along with at least seven others. But I'll do this one first so I can settle some of those ideas down.

Critique is appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Ib or the characters Mary, Ib, or Garry. If I did, Mary wouldn't have gone psycho.]

* * *

><p>Garry <em>really<em> just wanted some peace and quiet.

But no. Even in a damn library, he was still going to get annoyed by someone. At least it wasn't his little sister, Eve [or "Ib", as he called her], like it usually was. She was off in the children's wing. It was pretty lucky that she adored books. It gave Garry some time alone.

But not for long.

He was hit on the back of his head by a flying book.

"Read it. I noticed you were looking at crime novels earlier, and this one's one of my personal favorites."

Garry turned around. Sitting on one of the tables was a girl. She looked to be about his age, yet she was carrying a stuffed pink rabbit by its little paw. She had blonde hair And she looked oddly familiar for some reason, but he could not, for the life of him, figure out where from. Not passing-on-the-street familiar, but familiar like he should've known her. "Did you really have to throw it at me?"

"Shh, this is a library.", she replied, bringing a finger to her lips.

Weirdo.

"Says the girl who just threw a book at me. How are you still in here?", Garry said.

"My daddy's a real famous artist. Made a lot of money off his paintings. We had enough money to open a library. And since my mama loves books so much, she did. Silly brat, don't you know?", the girl replied.

Now Garry remembered where he'd seen this girl. She was that one girl whose name he could never remember who acted like an idiot in class all the time. "You're calling me a silly brat, when you act like a five-year old-", he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the _'act more your own age, you have a family reputation to uphold'_ speech. Heard it a thousand times. It's called 'channeling my lost childhood'. There's a difference.", she growled, dropping her stuffed rabbit on a chair and waving her hands as she talked.

". . . What?", Garry asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"See, Garry, I never had much of a childhood. And you didn't even look at the book I suggested.", she said, changing the subject and pouting.

"How'd you know my name?", Garry asked, picking up the book on the floor. _Darkly Dreaming Dexter_. Huh. Looked interesting. Maybe her judgement was to be trusted after all.

"The purple hair, man. It's not really something that you see everyday.", she replied.

Yeah, he definitely felt differently about her now that he'd had somewhat of an actual conversation with her.

"What's your name, anyways? I can never remember."

"Mary. Mary Weiss. Funny that you don't remember it, seeing as 'Mary' rhymes with 'Garry'.", she responded, snorting.

Garry would've done a spit-take, had he actually been drinking anything. "Weiss. Like Guertena Weiss, the famous artist?"

Mary facepalmed. "Yes, you dumbass. Did I not mention before that my daddy's a famous artist that made a ton of money off paintings?"

"Oh. Right."

_"Gaaaarrrrryyyyy!_", a voice called. The voice of Satan in the form of a child, that is.

"Oh, shi-"

Mary cut him off again, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh. This is a library. Don't swear."

"Yet you get to swear?", Garry responded.

"Like I said, my parents own this place."

"Gaaarrrrryyy! Where'd you go?"

"Hide me!", Garry hissed.

"Why?", Mary asked, tilting her head.

"Because that's my little sister and she loves to annoy me.", Garry said. "She's like the devil in the form of a child."

"She can't be _that_ bad.", Mary said, her amusement painted on her face.

"Do you have any siblings, Mary?", he asked suddenly.

"Where did that come from?", she said, taken by surprise.

"Just answer."

"I don't have any siblings, no. I think I would like to-" This time, it was Garry who cut Mary off.

"Then you don't know just how annoying siblings can be. Trust me, you don't want to have siblings.", he said.

"There you are!" And Ib had found him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Mary. You are?"

"STRANGER DANGER!", Ib scream-whispered.

Mary rolled her eyes.

"She's fine, Ib.", Garry said. "This happens every time she gets introduced to people. Don't take it personally."

"Oh. I'm Eve!", Ib introduced herself.

"But Garry was calling you 'Ib'. . . I'm confused. . .", Mary said.

"He calls me that to annoy me. When I was little, I couldn't say the 'v' in my name, so I said 'Ib' instead. But I can pronounce it now!", Ib said, rather cheekily.

"Mary, question.", Garry said.

"Yes?"

"If your parents own the library, then why haven't I seen you here before?", he said. It was a fair question; he'd been coming to the library since he was twelve. Ib had learned how to read in kindergarten and discovered that she loved it. That was four years ago, and this was the first time he'd seen Mary here.

"Dumb luck, I guess. Y'know that house above the library? Me and my parents live up there.", she replied.

_Thanks for the random piece of unneeded information_, he thought.

"C'mon, Garry, Mom says we have to leave soon.", Ib said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Wait. You're almost forgetting your book.", Mary said, handing _Darkly Dreaming Dexter_ to him.

"Thanks. Bye, Mary.", Garry said, waving.

Mary waved back. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, once they were in the car, Ib hesitated on annoying her brother until their mother went into the store and left them in the car. "I liked her. You should marry her. Heheh. Marrying Mary."<p>

Garry backed up into the seat. "Ib! I barely know her!"

Ib giggled, and they were quiet the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>[And so ends this chapter. Please, tell me what you think. Any kind of review is highly appreciated. And if you have any ideas, those are also appreciated. This chapter was a pain to write XD.<p>

Just to clarify, in this fic, Ib is 9, Mary is 15, and Garry is 16.

If you liked my writing and also like Vocaloid or the Touhou Project, well, you just wait. I'm going to have fics for those up pretty soon, too :3.

Thanks for reading! -sapphyre]


End file.
